


Roadtrip

by Hadiyah



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadiyah/pseuds/Hadiyah
Summary: This is for the anon who requested a Yousana road trip fanfic.





	Roadtrip

Summer has just started, which was the perfect opportunity for a road trip. Yousef had, of course, asked Sana's parents for permission. Just because he was dating her doesn't mean he could just take her here and there. It never hurt to ask.  
  
So Yousef decided to go somewhere outside of Oslo. He didn't know where but it was definitely somewhere.  
  
"Wait you're telling me you actually don't know where to go?" Sana asked, clearly not liking where this was going.  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. You know we get to see the world around us. And who knows it might actually be fun," Yousef assured her.  
  
"Fine. But if something happens, I'm blaming this one on you."  
  
They've been on the road for about two hours, with Sana putting on cheesy old pop songs here and there, which Yousef would roll his eyes at with an affectionate smile.  
  
A comfortable silence was in the air due to them not talking as much. They, of course, didn't mind. They've gotten used to being next to each other, alone.  
  
Another one of Sana's cheesy songs finally ended, so Yousef turned to her. "Ms.Bakkoush can we please put on some decent music next?"  
  
Sana scoffed playfully. "That was decent music but whatever."  
  
Sana puts on _I Feel It Coming_ by the Weeknd.  
Yousef immediately turns up the music. "Now this right here is what you call a decent song."  
  
Sana flips him off. Yousef sees it and smiles brightly at her. "You know, this song actually reminds me of you."  
  
"Really. Why?" Sana asked curiously.  
  
"Because it was the song that was playing while you caught me dancing. I was so embarrassed about that, " Yousef chuckles.  
  
Sana laughed at the sweetness of the memory. What Yousef didn't know was that memory was also embarrassing for her since he basically caught her staring at him while dancing. And that the song also reminded her of him.  
  
A few more songs had passed before Sana turned her head to stare at Yousef, who was yawning.  
  
"Yousef pull over and let me drive, " Sana insisted.  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine, and you should just enjoy the road, " Yousef says softly, smiling at her and not wanting to worry her.  
  
"No, you're not. It's time for you to enjoy the road now."  
  
Yousef sighs, clearly seeing no point in arguing with Sana. When she has her mind set on something, it can be difficult to persuade her from there. So he pulls over to the side and they switch seats.  
  
They continued their little road trip with Yousef putting on his cheesy songs and Sana rolling her eyes, which Yousef would flip her off for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little Yousana fic!


End file.
